Aoi U. Otsukishi
Backstory Aoi was born into the wealthy Otsukishi Family, very close supporters of the Elder Clan. When her brother was to marry Hiromi Kobayasho, she travelled the Sykow Clan Base. While she was there she met Keiko Sykow-Kobayasho, and the two became 'friends' so to speak. Aoi was just usually dragged along on one of Keiko's schemes. When Aoi was 15 she was arranged to marry a general in the Elder Clan that was nearly twenty years older than her. his name was Daizin Amano. She was treated very badly by Daizin, who didn't care about her at all. When Aoi scarred Daizin with her magic following his abuse, he forced her to wear vangestone shackles and cuffs to deactivate her powers. After this Aoi tried to escape many times, each failing and ending with her getting severely beaten by Daizin. One day Aoi ran away, out of the Elder Clan Base and Daizin. She ended up near Ignacia Village, where she collapsed. She was found by Widow Yan and was housed by her. Aoi was found, however, when Keiko was passing through the village, on her way the Hu-Fung Clan Base. Keiko tried to coax Aoi into joining the Black Lotus with her, but Aoi refused, leading to Keiko kidnapping her, and turning her over to Lee Hu-Fung, who would turn Aoi into his mindslave. She would be utilized by Lee when he would attack Dragon City, Aoi being one of the many mindslaves he used for the task. She would be sent out in a normal Black Lotus troop, along with Owen Gordon and Tiberius Quili leading them. While in search of Nilima- the person Lee was trying to rescue from the Dragon's Lotus-- they were ambushed by Sora Hu-Fung, Alicia WongYi, and five other members of the peace movement. Aoi would fight recklessly and messily due to the spell she was under. In the end, she was hit by a fatal blast of Bright Magic, due to the injuries she received it is likely she died. Although no remains were ever found, so she could possibly still be alive... Appearance Aoi has pale skin with shoulder-length naturally white hair, profound cheekbones, and silver eyes. She often wore a grey kimono with a white trim and white obi. Upon being put under the Controlling Spell her eyes permanently glowed a bright vermilion red colour and her teeth became much more sharper. She switched out her kimono for a black Gi with a two-toned grey trim and black combat boots, often caring a silver katana around with her. Her hair (which she had grown out recently) was often tied back in a braid or a ponytail. When she was deployed to Dragon City she wore the signature robes of the Black Lotus, along with their black and white mask. Abilities She knew a little bit of Dimanta Magic and did actually tap into Demonic Magic out of fear, although she rarely uses it. She can perform Spinjitzu, it is white a grey in colour. Relationships * Fumio Otsukishi - Father; Deceased * Naoko Otsukishi(née Elder) - Mother; Deceased * Yuuta Otsukishi - Brother * Hiromi Otsukishi(née Kobayasho) - Sisiter-in-law ** Jin Kobayasho - Sister in-law * Keiko K. A. Sykow-Kobayasho - 'friend' -_- Category:Elder Clan Category:Otsukishi Family Category:Masters of Demonic Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Demons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe